


Violin

by Callie_Girl



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: White Violin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Digging into her fathers notes, Vanya discovers that she's not the only violin out there. There are four others. And they're just as uncontrollable as she was





	1. White

**Author's Note:**

> SHort beginning chapter, but it'll get longer

Vanya Hargreeves was reading her fathers notes on her, trying to figure out how to best control her powers. After a few hours, she came across a goldmine; Violins.  
Flipping through the ancient pages, she found something that practically sent her running for the others. Four other Violins. One in Germany, one in Mexico, one in America, and one in Ireland.

"Guys, GUYS!" she cried, tripping over a table leg. Allison giggled, helping her up. "Guys, there are others! Others like me!"

"What?" Diego demanded. Oh god, not /another/ apocalypse.

"Other people with the same powers. Four of them!"

"Y-you mean... other Violins?" Luther looked ready to pass out, gripping the steel counter so hard it creaked in protest.

"Yes!"

"Oh god..."

Klaus raised one hand. "Ah... before we go locking them up, may I suggest we... I don't know... maybe... don't?" All eyes turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't lock them up. Ben, back me up here." Klaus' hands glowed blue, and Ghost Ben appeared.

"He's right. Vanya was set off by being locked up, and if there are more of her, safe to assume it would set them off, too. We don't need four untrained supers running around with cataclysmic powers because of the Umbrella Academy. The safest bet would probably be to track them down and talk to them. It's also safe to assume they may have other lightning rods."

"What?" Luther asked.

"Like how Vanya's power is concentrated by sound. The other Violins might have other things that enhance or control their power."

Diego nodded. "How do we proceed?"

"I suggest we do our research," Allison suggested, standing. "If one of the violins is a little kid, we obviously don't want to send in Luther. And, as a general rule, we don't want to send in Klaus."

Klaus made an offended noise. If anyone can relate to them, it's me! Being scared of your power is nothing new to me."

"Fair point." Luther grabbed a laptop. "Research it is."


	2. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name; Pietro Michaels  
> Age; 14  
> Resides in; Germany

After looking through the foster records, the Hargreaves decided that Diego and Klaus would be the best match for the youngest Violin. They tracked the boy down to a small village in Germany, at the edge of the Black Forest. Currently drowned in about six inches of snow.

The Blue Violin was at school.

He sat in the play yard during lunch, sweeping the snow from a bench and sitting as if he didn't feel the cold. All of the others were inside. Why wasn't Pietro?

The small boy tensed as he heard Klaus and Diego approach, but made no move to run. Simply asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Klaus Hargreaves. This is Diego."

Pietro nodded. "The Seance and the Kraken."

"So you've heard of us?"

"Who hasn't heard of the Umbrella Academy?"

Diego examined the kid. He was a tiny little thing, wearing a tight-fit turtleneck sweater with sleeves almost a foot too long, and jeans that fit the same bill. Not exactly the most threatening of people. Then again, Vanya wasn't either. Look what she had almost done.

The world wouldn't be able to stand this kid going south, and that was assuming the other Violins didn't.

Klaus' head tilted. "Diego, I've gotta take this call."

Code for "a spirit wants to talk to me."

Diego nodded, and Pietro curiously watched Klaus walk away. "Where is he going?"

No sugarcoating. "Probably to talk to our dead brother."

Whatever reaction Diego had expected, it certainly wasn't a nod, as if people regularly started talking to the dead around Pietro.

"If I may ask, why is the Umbrella Academy taking an interest in me?"

Smart kid. "Do you know about our sister, Vanya?"

"I've heard of her. Read her book. Are you really scared of clowns?"

"Yes. Ah... Vanya is what we call a Violin. She has powerful ballistic abilities that she has trouble controlling. We recently found out that there are others like her. You're one of them."

His dark eyebrows drew together. "But I'm so much younger than the rest of you."

"We... we have reason to believe that your father might have been one of us. Have you... do you remember anything about your father?"

"I was given up barely a few hours after I was born. Yes, I even remember his favourite fucking reptile."

Diego grinned. "I like you, kid."

Klaus came back over. "Diego, can I talk to you alone for a second? It's about your girlfriend."

Diego sighed. "You mind?"

"Oh no, go ahead," Pietro said airily. Diego nodded, following Klaus out of earshot.

"Ben managed to talk to the kids' dead sister. Apparently, Pietro is unstable. PTSD and all that fun stuff."

"So we're lucky we found him before he lost it."

"Yeah. And the last time his powers went off, he nearly killed someone. You might want to bring up the fact that we can help him."

"Got it. Anything else?"

Klaus shook his head. Diego could tell it was a lie, but he went back over to the kid.

"I was hoping you could come back with us. We could help you learn to control your powers."

The kids raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why the fuck would I do that? You could be lying."

"You want me to prove who I am?"

"Yes."

Diego nodded, rising and pulling a knife from his boot and facing away from his target; a tree. He threw it forward, watching it swerve and fly back past his head before burying in the tree. Pietro nodded.

"Fine. I'll come with you."


	3. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name; Angel Harkess  
> Age; 25  
> Resides in; Ireland.

The gym was Luther's kind of place. No one gave you a second look.

He asked for Angel Harkess and was immediately directed to a back room. It was the size of a hockey stadium, filled with different gymnastic equipment. The door squeaked painfully loud as it closed, alerting Angel to Luther's presence.

A lean young man practically materialized a few feet away, examining Luther. The man was said to be the oldest out of these… new Violins. His hair was stark white in a way that could only be natural, with bright blue tips that hung just past his jaw. And his eyes?

One of his eyes was completely black, save a red ring in the middle that seemed to glow like hellfire. The other was slightly more normal in colouration, except for the iris, which was orange and had a slit for a pupil. Despite the fact that Luther was at least a full foot taller, he was slightly afraid of this man.

“Now, who the hell might you be?” American accent, slight Irish twang. This man had either been born here and moved to America, then came back, or moved here and started picking up on the accents.

“My name is Luther Hargreaves.”

“That supposed to mean something to me, King Kong?” those peculiar eyes swept over Luther's body. “Someone’s been drinking his protein shakes, huh?”

“I’m part of a team called the Umbrella Academy-”

“Reginald Hargreaves’ bitches? Heard of em. Which one are you? Code name, please, not that Luther bullshit.”

“Ah… the call me Spaceboy.”

“The public can be cruel,” Angel remarked, dripping with false sympathy.

“I need you to come back with me, to the States.”

“Do you now?” Angel spun on his heel, starting to walk away. “Well, I’m busy.”

“Hey-” Luther Grabbed Angel's arm. Angel tensed.

“Boy, you’re on your way to Heaven.”

“You have no idea how much danger you could potentially put the world in.”

Angel smirked. “Don’t I, now?”

A red shockwave rippled from Angel’s body, sending Luther stumbling back. Angel turned back around, both eyes glowing as Vanya’s had.

“My power is controlled by the aggression of others around me, Space Spice. And yes, touching me counts.” Angel grinned.

Vanya appeared, moving between Angel and Luther.

“My name is Vanya-”

“Nice to meet you. Get out of the way.”

“I’m here to help. Your powers are still in the adolescent stage. Once they become fully fledged, they’ll be hard to control. I want to help you learn how to control them while they’re still controllable.” Luther could see that Angel didn’t want to hurt the girl who looked like she weighed half as much as he did. But on the other hand, she was between him and a perceived threat.

“There are others like you,” Vanya whispered. “They’ll be there too, training. But, we won’t force you to go.”

Luther frowned. They wouldn’t?

“We’ll be in town for another day. Take your time considering it. C’mon Luther.” with that, Vanya all but dragged Luther out.


	4. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name; Aurelius Ravencroft  
> Age; fifteen  
> Resides in; Cheyenne, Wyoming

Allison was on this one. They’d gleaned anything they could from Child Protective services, and apparently, this kid liked her work.

Oh, she couldn’t wait to see the look on his face!

She knocked on the door and was greeted by a drunk man. Like, tripping balls drunk.

“I’m here to see Aurelius.”

The man growled. “Come on in.”

She nodded and almost gagged when the smell of alcohol, cigars, and rotten food hit her like a truck. She went up the stairs, following the man's directions to the last door on the left. She knocked quietly.

“Who’s there-” the door opened, and Aurelius’ jaw hit the floor. “Oh my god… You’re Allison Hargreaves.”

“I am.”

“Allison Hargreaves…”

She was used to this reaction. It would take a minute for the shock to wear off.

“Would you like to go outside?” where they could breathe.

Aurelius nodded numbly, following her back to the porch, where she could get a better look at him. He had purple eyes.

“Wh-why is… Allison Hargreaves… at my house?”

She smiled. “Consider it an adoption.”

“WHAT?!”

She winced a bit at the pitch his screech managed. “I want to take you back to the academy with me.”

“Say no more! Let’s go!”

She giggled a bit at his enthusiasm, leading him to her car. He didn’t stop grinning.

“Why do you want to adopt me?” he wondered, trying in vain to tidy his mop of brown hair.

“Have you ever heard of our sister Vanya?”

“A bit. From your interviews.”

“She’s what we call a Violin. She’s very powerful. We recently found out that there are four other like her, and Aurelius… you’re one of them.”

“What can a Violin do?”

“Telekinetic abilities, which normally have a concentrator. What we call a lightning rod. Vanya’s power is concentrated by sound.”

Aurelius nodded. “What’s my lightning rod?”

“I don’t know. But I’m hoping we’ll be able to figure it out.”


	5. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange  
> Name; Madeleine Springlock  
> Age; 25

For this one, there was no chance of accidental casualties. Because Madi lived about 100 miles away from the nearest human.

Allison walked along the white-sanded beach, smiling. “Damn, this girl has the right idea.”

Vanya nodded. This place was straight out of a postcard. “Where do you think she is?”

“Either in the house or in the water. Considering the temp, probably the water.”

In direct contradiction, a young woman came out of the house. Her attention was instantly drawn to the two people she had never seen, and she walked over.

She was covered in tattoos.

“Yo, what’s up?” she asked, grinning.

“Are you Madeleine Springlock?”

“The one and only, homie. Whatcha need?”

Allison’s mind went blank. She wasn’t quite sure what to do. “Ah… Vanya, a little help?”

“Sure.” she turned to Madi. “Apologies to your landscaper.”

With one hand, she tapped her thigh, using the sound, turning it into power, and aiming her other hand at a patch of sand. The sand blew up, and Madi grinned.

“Trippy. Whatcha selling?”

Wow. “I’m what we call a Violin. My powers, like what I just demonstrated, are hard to control without help. We think you’re like me.”

“There’s a name for it?” she ran one tanned hand through her curly brown hair. “Sweet.”

“We want you to come with us. We’re helping others with powers like yours to control theirs. Wait…” Allison paused. “There’s a word for what?”

“That weird thing Vanya just did, like…” she pointed to the same section of sand, and it blew up again. “That. I do that shit all the time.”

“Do you know what concentrates your power?” Vanya asked, excited.

“Yeah. Heat. Warmth. That shit.”

Vanya smiled. That just made everything much easier.

“A’ight, I’ll follow you. But I’ve got enough reserved power to level Russian and Europe, so you better hope this ain’t a trap.”


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sighs and rubs eyes* I don't know, man. I'm tired.

“Wow,” Pietro whispered. The house was gigantic!

“It isn’t much, but it should do,” Klaus said.

“Are you kidding? My entire house could fit in this room!” Pietro twirled around the dining room, an impressive feat considering his heavy boots. “Oh wow! Harry Potter!”

Vanya stifled a giggle as Pietro ran over to the shelf, face lighting up.

“The entire series!” he crowed, grabbing the first one and sinking to the floor. Aurelius tried not to touch anything, creeping around the carpet. Allison sighed.

“Aurelius, what’s wrong?”

“I… I… I don’t want to ruin your things.”

“What do you mean?”

“D-d-dad says that my touch ruins everything and I just got here and I don’t want to ruin your stuff because it’s all so nice and I don’t want to get in trouble-”

“Stop, stop!” Luther ordered. Aurelius cringed. “What do you mean, your touch ruins it?”

“I don’t know. Dad says it and if I touch a new thing, then he says I’ve ruined it and I get in a lot of trouble.” he brushed his dusty brown hair out of his face. Klaus left the room.

Diego grimaced, grabbing an old picture frame. “Touch this, please. I promise I won’t get mad. I promise all of us won’t get mad.”

Aurelius eyed Luther wearily, and then lightly tapped the picture frame. Nothing happened.

“The whole ‘you ruin everything you touch’ was just an excuse your dad used. Ours used plenty with us.”

“Yo!” Madi sprinted down the stairs. “All the lights upstairs just blew up!”

Vanya nodded. “That was likely Aurelius.”

Aurelius gasped. “I didn’t mean to!”

The sofa scooted a few inches. Pietro looked up.

“We know, Aurelius.” Allison rushed. “That’s why you’re here. To learn to control those powers.”

Aurelius took a deep breath, nodding.

“Madi, can you go get Angel? We need to have a meeting.”

“Sure thing, Spaceboy.” Madi mock saluted and ran back up the stairs.

Well, Vanya thought, at least one of them was happy.

Pietro put the book down, smiling humourlessly. “Well, you lot certainly collected the saddest sacks, didn’t you?”

Vanya shrugged. “Madi isn’t sad. Angel is angry.”

Pietro raised an eyebrow, getting to his feet with more grace than should be possible. “I wouldn’t be so sure.”

Well… that felt foreboding.

Madi practically dragged Angel down the stairs and flopped onto the sofa.

“Okay, so, it seems like you all know our names. Does anyone not?” no one said anything. “Good. Now… two of you know what focuses your power. Pietro, Aurelius… do you two have any ideas?”

The two younger Violins shook their heads.

“That’s okay,” Vanya reassured. “We’ll figure it out. Until we do, we’re going to try different things. Aurelius and Madeleine, we’re going to work on control under stress. We’ll begin tomorrow. Until then, Klaus…” she looked around. “Klaus is gone. Um… Diego. Diego will show you to your rooms.”

Diego sighed but motioned for the new people to follow him.

 

  
Felt like a freaking horror movie. Klaus woke up in the middle of the night to someone playing the piano.

Ben appeared.

“Hey bro, can you check that out?”

“Sure.” Ben walked out, only to return a few moments later. “The German kid is playing the piano.”

"Sounds like the opening scene of a horror movie."

“My thoughts exactly. Should we go talk to him before he wakes up the entire house?”

Klaus sighed dramatically. “I guess.”

He followed Ben down the stairs, finding Pietro at the piano, playing when sounded like Claire De Lune. A young girl watched him, head tilted it worry, blood staining her hair. She looked at Klaus as he entered and then walked over.

“You need to announce your presence. If you suddenly appear behind him, there is no telling what he may do,” she spoke in German, a language Klaus had learned on the grounds of wanting to cuss people out without them knowing.

He nodded, purposefully stepping on the creaky floorboard. Pietro’s head shot up and he stopped playing, turning to see Klaus.

“I’m sorry!” Pietro cried, covered arms raising to protect his face. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry-”

“Hey, it’s fine,” Klaus whispered, kneeling so that he wasn’t standing over the kid. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I- I- I woke you up…” Pietro whispered.

“No, you didn’t.” Klaus usually prefered not to lie, but this kid was scared out of his wits. “I don’t sleep most of the time. Speaking of sleep… what’re you doing up?”

Pietro blushed. In the light, it looked like blue. “My mind… when not distracted… has the ability to be dark and demented.”

“You’re afraid of your dreams?”

Pietro nodded slowly.

Klaus smiled gently. “I am, too. Here, I know the perfect thing to keep you from dreaming.” he grabbed Pietro’s hand, guiding him to the kitchen.

Hot cocoa for all.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurelius has a nightmare that leaves everyone worried.

While Pietro and Klaus were bonding over cocoa, Aurelius tossed and turned upstairs. It was the bed. He never slept in a bed. Always on the floor.

He would leave it at that. Not tell the whole truth. It was just the bed.

Vanya woke up when she heard him sobbing through the thin walls. At first, she thought it was Klaus or Diego, or maybe Allison. Then, Aurelius groaned what sounded like "nooooo..."

She got to her feet, padding out the door and opening Auri's a bit. His veins glowed a violent shade of purple that illuminated the whole room.

She ran to Allison's room, shaking her sister awake. "Allison! Allison!"

"Whadya want?" Allison grumbled.

"It's Aurelius."

"What?" Allison sat bolt upright. "What happened?"

"I need you to rumour him. He's in the middle of a pretty bad nightmare and I don't want to risk what could happen if he wakes up in his current state."

"What do you mean, 'current state?'"

"Come with me." She all but dragged Allison out of bed, leading her down the hall. At that point, Diego was also awake and standing outside Aurelius' door, his eyes wide. The three all jumped a mile when Aurelius screamed.

Allison nodded. "I'll handle it."

She walked over to Auri's bed nervously. "I heard a rumour that your nightmare was over."

He visibly relaxed. The glowing stopped and his eyes fluttered a bit before he fell back asleep.

Allison stared at his relaxed outline. She'd tried to not use her powers because she always felt she was hurting people with them... but she'd... she'd helped him without hurting anyone.

She smiled as she walked out. Diego motioned for the two girls to follow him. They went to Allisons room. Allison sat on the bed, Vanya in the chair, and Diego on the dresser. Just like they did when they were kids.

"Ok, please tell me I'm not the only one who saw all the ways that could have gone wrong." Diego started.

Vanya nodded. "We have to find a way to keep that from happening again. God knows what could happen next time."

 

Despite the severity of last night, Allison smiled fondly when she found Klaus and Pietro asleep at the table, Klaus with a half-drunk cup of cocoa and Pietro having drunk all of his own. Pietro leaned against Klaus, and Klaus was snoring quietly.

She cleared her throat, waking both of them. "Sleep well?"

"Ja," Pietro replied, taking his cup over to the sink.

"What should we have for breakfast?" Vanya asked, looking in the fridge and frowning. "It looks like we have... raw onion, mustard, and half a bag of pepperoni."

Pietro frowned. "Are those ingredients for some American cuisine?"

"No. They're ingredients for a trip to the supermarket and breakfast at Girdy's Doughnuts."

His frown deepened. "I do not understand."

"We're going out for breakfast because you can't make anything with mustard, onions and pepperoni," Madi explained, sliding down the bannister. She did that a lot.

"Challenge accepted." Angel grabbed the beg of pepperoni from the fridge, eating one. "Perfectly logical meal."

"It's really not..." Diego whispered.

"What is Girdy's Doughnuts?" Pietro asked. "Can we go there? Sounds nice."

Five snorted. "Last time I was there, there was a shoot-out."

Angel grinned. "Ooh, yay. Sounds fun. Let's go!"


End file.
